


Taken Over

by arsenicstar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Cloud Strife Is So Done, Dacryphilia, Dark, Drama, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Mind Break, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicstar/pseuds/arsenicstar
Summary: Hearing only his erratic heartbeat that feels like it's about to burst from his chest, he held his breath as he continued hearing the footsteps nearby him. He has to act fast. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a plan that'll get him out of here and away from him.A sudden idea popped into his mind and right when he opened his eyes, he...He's right in front of him, grinning at him as if he was saying 'you thought you could get away from me.'orRoy was trying to free everyone on his own while not noticing something or someone sinister is following him and he pays a great price for his naiveness.
Relationships: Marth/Roy (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 13





	Taken Over

He felt eyes on him watching his every move as he entered the lobby of some huge building and that's when he knew that he has found one of the fighters but not the ones he knew, not the ones he had befriended when he first arrived here but the one that had changed before his very eyes.

Before Chrom realized it, his body moved on its own to counter against a blade that had nearly pierced him and he blinked twice to realize it was _him_ that had nearly put him to his demise.

He shouldn’t be surprised about it, yet he was. Befriending someone, only to be forced to battle with them is something Chrom will never get used to.

He used his strength to push away the Binding Blade only for it to come back down with only Chrom preventing it from piercing into his skin. He looked towards the male and saw that the red crimson eyes were filled with nothing with menace and a thirst for killing. He pushed forward with his blade, making the other slide back far away from him before they immediately put their swords in front of them, pointing at Chrom as if he were some kind of threat.

He knows trying to persuade him is no use seeing how he almost ended up dying when confronting puppet Robin so now he has no choice but to use force to make Roy snap out of it.

He gripped onto his Falchion blade and exhaled slowly, before diving into the fight him.

__

With a swift motion, he jabbed the hilt of his sword towards Roy's face and hit him with it causing the smaller one to fly backwards with a grunt before collapsing onto the ground, unconscious.

Slightly panting, he sheathed his sword while wiping sweat off his forehead and just at the right time, he heard the door swing open.

He turned his head to see robin peeking his head into the building to see the coast is clear before walking in, speaking calmly "Chrom, I've found a few fighters along the way while I was scouting. I apologize I haven't spotted Lucina at all among the rest." 

Chrom dusted off his hands, glancing over to his trusted tactician "It is fine Robin. It just means we have to work harder to get her and everybody back in order to right Galeem." he walked towards Robin.

"For now, we wait for Roy to get his senses back and then we should all go back out to look for her." he glanced over to the unconscious body before placing his attention back to the tactician mage.

"Sounds like a pla-"

Without warning, the door busted open causing Robin and Chrom to jump a bit before unsheathing their weapons as they swiftly turned towards the now half broken door, weapon in hand.

Upon looking at the door into the room Robin and Chrom were in, Zero Suit Samus made her appearance with her gun in her hand as well out of instinct pointing at them. When realizing they're not possessed, she placed it down looking at them with a stern expression "What are you two doing here?" a cold tone sounding voice came from her.

Robin and Chrom looked at each other, not knowing what to say to her until Chrom stuttered "C-could ask the same question to you?" not knowing what to say since he's never really spoken to the space warrior before him who appeared almost out of nowhere which nearly made him jump because of not knowing how many puppets are still out in the world and any minute they could sneak attack them.

"Scouting." she answered curtly, clearly indicating she’s not there to chat and catch up as she started walking out of the building but stopped midway "Oh, and if you're looking for Lucina she just appeared right down this block." and with that she left just as quickly as she arrived for only a short moment.

Chrom was about to look over to Robin to talk about the next move and plan after Roy comes back and getting Lucina before a small groan was heard by the two and they looked over to see Roy starting to wake up as he slowly sits up from the wooden floor, eyes still half closed looking dazed.

The blue haired Ylissean moved over to him, crouching to his level "You okay?" he spoke out but it took a few seconds to receive a nod from the younger one who seems like they're still trying to wake up from the knockout "Sorry didn't mean to land a hit that hard but it was the only way for you to snap out of it."

Roy blinked his eyes twice before looking over to Chrom "Y-yeah uhm..thank you for that." he looked away, feeling slightly bad for losing his guard against that thing and losing himself. It leads to the question about how the other fighters are doing, are they still possessed?

Is...his father okay? He hopes that Galeem hadn't taken over the universe because if so…

What happened to him? What happened to Liliana and Hector? Worry began to seep over him like ice cold water as he got slight chills just by thinking about how powerful that monster is if they were able to control every single world and universe.

 _'No, now is not the time to be lost in thought.'_ He told himself, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off "Is everyone okay?" he looked at the two when asking them.

"I wish I knew." Chrom answered, readjusting his gloves "So far Robin and I haven't seen many people besides Kirby, Samus, Fox and most of them are going solo into freeing the other fighters."

"We've also freed a few other fighters such as that Falcon Captain guy, and you." Robin added in "but we just received news from Samus that Lucina might possibly not be under control but we waited for you to wake up because you might stay with us as a group."

_‘You guys could’ve left me here unconscious and I wouldn’t care at all.’_

"I see…" the redhead nodded "thank you about the last bit but.." he stopped, wondering if going alone is the right choice. Is it also a good idea to be with them and just drag them down? He certainly doesn't want that after all they did to free their friends from that..whatever that thing is.

True, he is worried about picking the wrong fighter that might be 10 times stronger than him and then he gets under Galeems' control again yet at the same time he doesn't want to draw attention to the four of them Lucina included if what Samus told them is true.

As if Robin read his mind he spoke out "If you're wanting to go alone, we won't stop you. We're not gonna force you into coming with us, plus it might be faster to free everyone if people separate ways. We're gonna need everyone for the final fight to stop Galeem and never let a tragedy like this happen again."

The Pheraen felt at ease. _'_

_Spoken like a true tactician.'_

"Thank you and I think that's what might be best for me; to go alone and to free everyone from this hell." Roy explained, feeling determination grow like a blossom. "I appreciate the offer of me joining you guys, but I'd rather go on my own." he started walking towards the half broken door which had him wondering what happened to him. 

He pushed those unnecessary thoughts away and before he left the building he turned around and said "Thank you again you two, and Chrom I owe you one."

__

It’s been 3 and a half hours since he left Chrom and Robin and he’s been thinking a lot. 

He really wishes things weren't this way. Just looking at the empty streets and some damaged buildings made Roy realize just how horrible this situation is. It makes him wonder even if everyone is back, would they be able to defeat Galeem? Because everyone was there and yet in a matter of seconds, all of them were gone.

He remembers the faces of his friends when it all happened; Villager panicking, the horror on Rosalina's face, Chrom yelling for Lucina when seeing her disappear right in front of his eyes.

And what did he do? Nothing. He was unable to, even after Shulk tried to warn everyone, it just wasn't enough. After seeing many people around him disappear all he could do was just stand there, feeling despair rise up within him.

Despair…That's the only word he can describe the world right now. People being turned into puppets and becoming an army of Galeem, turning people against each other.

That feeling wasn't there when they were all walking to the cliff where everything went straight to hell.

__

_It took nearly three days to reach the destination._

_Three. Goddamn. Days._

_Roy was already starting to get into a bad mood when they set out the next morning and he could easily tell everyone else were on the same page as him, which made the atmosphere heavy._

_Normally it would've taken them a whole day but because of a few issues they were slowed down a bit and by the time they were nearly there the positive vibe was slowly turning into a negative one._

_"My feet hurt." Daisy pouted, kicking a few rocks in the ground with her heel in the process and causing a bit of dirt to fly into the air._

_"Easy there, Princess." Ryu chuckled, swatting away the dirt to avoid it getting into his eyes "We're nearly there just a few more hours. We just had a bit of a technical difficulty." the response made Daisy groan in annoyance while Peach walked over to ease her._

_“You didn’t even use the right word, stupid ass.” Dark Pit remarked which made Ryu flip him off._

_"And the one who was one of the main reasons we slowed down." Cloud huffed, crossing his arms in the process, ignoring the glare Ryu gave him._

_"Blondie, you were also slowing us down, don't pull all the blaming on me." Ryu sneered only to glare more when all Clouds' response was a chuckle._

_"Was not. Maybe try to have a more reasonable excuse or take all the blame for yourself." Cloud defended, his bright blue eyes showed nothing but annoyance to the other fighter._

_"Hey Link and Fit Trainer is to blame too, y'know! They kept stopping to buy some unnecessary things." Ryu complained._

_Link who was in front of them and heard conversation, looked back at Ryu and just scoffed and rolled his eyes before looking to the front, not even going to argue something so pointless._

_Roy looked back and forth to the two of them who were in front of them and tried to interfere "Hey guys, now is not the time to-"_

_"Shut the hell up." Ryu snapped "You weren't even being useful these last couple of days so stay out of this." he spat before turning back around staying quiet._

_Ouch._

_'Why did I even try?' Roy sighed to himself, looking down to the ground to hide his hurt expression._

_"Could say the same to you." Mac spurted "Don't go blaming people because they're better than you."_

_"What the hell did you just say-!?"_

_"Enough." Palutena commanded "This childish argument will get us nowhere so I'd say drop it right now."_

_"She's right surprisingly," Bayonetta added in "save all that frustration to the bad guys and not to your teammates." she purred, combing her hair with her fingers._

_"Yeah," Kamui agreed "We will not fail and we will all return safe." she said with a happy, warm tone._

**_‘Atleast, not everyone seems to act like a dick today.’_ **

_How Kamui was able to do that is beyond Roy’s knowledge. Then again, she was constantly fought over between two kingdoms and just the thought of being Kamui in that situation is enough to give him a headache._

_Roy just looked at her with doubt without thinking but was glad she did not notice because he definitely didn’t want to be chewed out by someone else in front of everyone for the second time._

_He glared at Ryu, feeling a bit petty about humiliating him in front of everyone but of course, he will never admit that feeling since he had a feeling it’ll disappoint Eliwood, his father. He continued to glare at the other fighter until a hand on his shoulder stopped him from his thoughts of him silently cursing Ryu out._

_Roy looked toward the source of someone’s hand and to his shock, it was Marth._

_What? Him of all people?_

_Normally, he wouldn’t be surprised by the blue haired male being by him but it did because of a small reason._

_He lied, it was sort of a big reason._

_The Altean had been distant from almost everyone for a week or two but when someone confronts him about it, he reassures it’s nothing, he just wants a bit of space to himself which pretty much fooled everyone except for Roy and of course the amazing tacticians, Robin and Reflet._

_It was so obvious that something is bothering the prince but Roy doesn’t know how to confront him about it since he’s always been a bit awkward when it comes to these types of things, though he wishes he wasn’t because he doesn’t want Marth to push himself away from everyone. He asked the tacticians about it but they told him to just give him space just like what Marth wants. He knows that but still…._

**_‘What is it that you’re thinking?’_ **

_He escaped from his thoughts when the blue haired prince’s voice trailed him from it “You’re not useless like what Ryu said. He clearly doesn’t mean it, of course, everyone has been a bit irritable from this long trip.”_

_“Yeah, right.” Roy scoffed shrugging the other’s hand off him, still glaring daggers at the short haired male who has somehow started arguing with Cloud again over something stupid._

_“You guys are such dumbasses…” Roy grumbled under his breath, looking away as he was starting to feel slightly irritated not from this overly long trip or Ryu calling him useless or for Cloud adding fuel to the fire but with Marth who had for some reason just started talking to him again after weeks of giving him the silent treatment._

_“I heard that you know.” Marth sighed, crossing his arms and looking forward with a sympathetic expression “I’m feeling a bit under the weather as well but before you know it, the fight will be over and we can finally return. Perhaps you can vent to me if that’ll make you feel better and not be annoyed anymore?”_

_Roy just looked away and as if Marth can read his mind he said “If you’re worried about the upcoming battle, don’t be. Even if we do fail, we can stand back up and do it again, we could always retreat and get prepared even more for this foe. We won’t fail.” Marth’s expression changed and was now filled with determination “I’m gonna make sure we don’t and also make sure no one gets left behind.”_

__

  
  


Looking up into the dark cloudy, which feels out of place for this cozy town but given the situation it made sense. He glanced towards Galeem very far in the distance looking like a bright star. It's probably watching his every move, knowing in the end everything will fail.

 _'But..will it fail?'_ Roy continued walking down the road, silently listening in to the waterfalls nearby him as he walked into a city that looked like straight out of a horror movie due to how empty and eerily quiet it is despite its appearance. 

_'There's no way we'll fail the second time but...what happens if we do?'_

He hardly got the time to think about the harsh reality of that answer, a loud noise boomed throughout the area catching Roy off guard, glancing over to the sky thinking it might be Galeem but…

Huh?

He's seen it before in matches but he still never ceases to be surprised and amazed by them. Never in his 15 years of his life had he ever seen such advanced technology not until he got invited to Smash years ago and when entering the world, that’s when he realized just how big and unique worlds can be.

Two Arwings in the air shooting each other and he knows who those two might be and which one might be under control. Though he can’t tell exactly who those two might be because it can either be Fox, Falco, Wolf, or hell, even Samus if she had hijacked the spacecraft.

He didn’t have time to think about that either when one laser beam shot into a building next to Roy and big debris came out of it causing Roy to dash away from it before it crushed him. 

All around him now was just sounds of lasers shooting and the engine of the Arwing whirring in the sky almost sounding similar to a hive of angry bees while the younger swordsman is trying to think of a plan on whether to lay low and cover to wait for the two advanced Arwings go away or to risk it and run out of the town even without restock the necessary supplies he’ll need for his journey.

When he finally made up his mind, he was walking down a small narrow road with two building on each side that leads to the main street of the town when a splatter of orange liquid appeared beside him causing him to jump away from it, not expecting it and he looked around to see that someone had snuck towards him without his knowledge, which he’ll scold himself for later.

But for now he has Inkling looking at him with red glowing eyes and an angry expression. Roy quickly unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of him, the tip of his blade pointing at the orange haired hybrid.

The exhaustion he felt from the short travel of his quickly dissolved as he knows that she won’t stop until he dies unlike in normal matches where they either surrender or Master Hand interferes. All of the doubt he felt a while ago about whether or not they’re going to win has also faded away with the tired feeling like sand, because now he for sure knows 100%.

 _‘We will win this, no matter the cost. I will never allow this to happen ever again, even if it costs me my life.’_ Roy thought to himself, the feeling of determination and the will to put an end to this has all returned to him.

_‘Stow your fear, it’s now or never!’_

_‘We’ll win this, I know we will.’_

With a shout, Roy quickly ran to the Inkling and slashed at them with the majority of his strength and felt a rush of relief as the Inkling fell back, crying out as they did not expect the redhead to run at them with no warning.

The squid-like human fell far away from him and got up but instead of rushing to attack him, she just looked at him with a blank stare before running off out of the town. Taken aback by the sudden action, Roy was about to run after her, to free her from Galeem but almost like a cliche horror movie, another laser hit a building near them and the rubble fell between the two, blocking each other by keep them apart by the debris that just so happened to prevent him to getting to her.

 _‘Are you actually kidding?’_

Roy just looked at the big huge debris in disbelief. He was _so_ close to getting one of his friends back but then all of that went down the drain because now, how is he able to get to her? Moving the debris is the most obvious answer but it is so tall and huge that Donkey Kong wouldn’t be able to push it, then for sure he won’t be able to push it himself.

The next obvious answer is using one of the other exits leading out of the town and chasing after her, but the thing is; where did she run off to? Last thing Roy remembered was her running straight, following the long road that led out of the city. Doesn’t mean she stayed on that path because she could’ve easily taken the path from the nearby forest, which is somewhere Roy does not want to go to since he’s so low on the supplies and could potentially get injured.

Like his luck could get any worse, a piece of big rubble that had somehow stacked themselves with the other debris fell off and is coming towards Roy’s direction yet he didn’t notice at the last minute and in that moment he tried to make a run for him.

 _Tried_.

In the last second, the rubble had contact with one of his legs causing the swordsman to quickly collapse to the ground, his blade skidding away from him as he lost the grip to it when coming in contact with the harsh concrete. He’s not focused on that but instead on the pain in his right leg as the weight of the debris digs deeper into it causing him to grit his teeth, not wanting to show he’s in pain. He wants to show something like this can’t get to him.

He turned around and laid on his back, trying not to twist the leg that was buried underneath the rubble and with a force tried to push away the rubble but stopped when the pain got slightly harsher. He sucked in a breath, holding all the sounds of agony as he used his free leg to kick the debris off.

All around the sky the laser shooting seems to have gotten worse and he could hear a few more buildings chip off from some of the other areas of the town.

Thankfully, the debris fell off his leg a bit as it was sliding toward the concrete ground beside him and Roy inhaled using his right leg to kick it off and that’s what caused it to get it off of him.

He pressed back into the ground again, so thankful the pain was fading away because dear gods, did it hurt. Roy sighed out in relief, getting up from the ground to try and at least find shelter for now until the two spacecraft fly somewhere else but this town. As he stood there, leaning more slightly toward his left leg and he scanned the main area of the town. 

It wasn’t a big town, it’s a small but fairly remote village. In the main area and downtown he’s in right now, there were buildings such as shops, a small clinic, cafe, convenience stores, and a small beige colored apartment building that was about 3 stories tall. With all these options available, Roy began to think of a plan to when to rest and when to leave.

As he was thinking, he first headed off to the clinic to get a few medical supplies for his injured leg and for a few for the upcoming trip. He’s still hesitating whether or not to rest for today and head out first thing tomorrow morning. He has an uneasy feeling about this situation as if he was already feeling it. He shook these thoughts away, feeling like it was the dark weather’s fault for making him feel this way. 

As he was walking closer to the clinic, he looked over to the sky again and to his surprise the two Arwings are no longer here and the sounds of laser shooting can be heard from a far distance, he didn’t even realize that they were gone maybe perhaps he was too busy trying to free himself from the rubble and him brainstorming about the next plan.

He entered the clinic and just as Roy did, he heard a small thunder roaring across the sky. He knew it was gonna rain eventually so he didn’t think too much of it, still the vibes this town and weather gives off is settling him a bit. He slowly started to wonder if he should stay in a ghost town like this where there is nobody else but him and who for gods know what like a puppet fighter or fighters waiting to ambush him in the name of Galeem.

Looking around the clinic, it was pretty obvious there were other people who had the same thought by restocking. There were bandage boxes opened, some pills spilled out onto the floor and…

Wait.

Is that blood?

Roy walked towards the splattered blood on the ground and he felt that same uneasy feeling drowning him. Not only was he confused but he also felt like something-

No, that’s not what matters. He has to get out of this building right after he got what he came for. He glanced around the shelves in a hurry. _Pills, bandages, medical tapes...needles?_ Roy stared over to the area that had a few needles displayed which seem really out of place even though this is a health store. 

Out of curiosity, he walked over to where the needles were and scanned around the bottles, and other chemicals were on the shelf that was in front of the small table where the syringes were.

In that moment, his heart skipped a beat and not in a good way as he saw what was contained in few of those bottles. _Chloroform, acetonitrile, sodium hydroxide._ Roy stepped back, confusion written all over his face. Why is something like _that_ in a clinic? Judging from Palutena’s lesson about certain medicines, these are very toxic chemicals that could potentially kill you.

Was this purposefully put here? To hope some naive fighter with almost no knowledge or medicine to grab the wrong ones and kill them? For the person who put these here, was that their motive? Roy can understand if it was one of the puppet fighters doing but if it was some other fighter doing this? He wouldn’t be sure how to feel.

He has to get rid of these, _right now._ Scooping up the bottles that he knows are toxic, he searches for the nearest trash bin or something to hide them in so that no one else can find them. 

He felt a bit relieved when seeing a small bin in the corner that was almost blocked out of view from the nearby shelf, now he doesn’t have to go outside and likely get drenched in the rain as he hears the rain outside getting more harder with thunder booming a lot.

He placed the bottles into the bin carefully, not wanting them to shatter then mix together and then what’ll happen is something Roy is not looking forward to. He wanted to cover up the bin with a small cloth but he figures it’ll seem suspicious so he went against the idea. 

Shortly after, he began scouting and picking up small but easy to carry medical kit with everything he wanted and needed. Placing it on a counter, Roy looked outside and dreaded when seeing a heavy rainstorm happening while lightning was dancing around the sky with the non stop booming of thunder throughout the clouds and making the ground shake with its fierce booming. 

Not only that, instead of the sky being dark grey it was now a light shade of purple with a small hint of pink within. It was something Roy had never seen before..is this Galeem’s doing? The sky's colors shouldn’t have changed that fast right…?

Then it was when Roy realized it and he silently scolded himself for such an obvious answer. 

_‘Oh duh, it’s now evening, that's why the sky looks like that. But that means…’_

He now has to stay the night here.

In this simple but eerie town with heavy storm weather. With this town's atmosphere and the weird color the sky’s giving, it looks like it could be off of a horror movie, like the ones Ness and Daisy would watch at night in the living room when Roy would sometimes wake up to go to the kitchen for something. Back when times were simple…

Again, now is not the time to dwell on the past. Roy grabbed the kit and braced himself as he inhaled and exhaled then stopped midway when something in the corner of his eye caught something. It was a black curtain covering something next to a shelf. Immediately Roy thought nothing of it and thought it was something that had to be covered for a reason.

He was about to leave the clinic, when a thought came into mind. But why is there a curtain and what is it trying to hide? Roy thinks it could be potentially something hazardous like the chemicals he disregarded, but if someone pulls those curtains and…

No, it’s too dangerous and he doesn’t want anyone to turn into a puppet much less _die._ He placed the kit back onto the counter and walked cautiously over to the black curtain. He reached out for the curtain but stopped.

Why is he nervous? What is he so nervous for? It’s just a few poison bottles but that’s about it, nothing to worry about at all. With that in mind, in a swift move he pulled the curtains to the side and-

\----

A bloody text that read;

_‘You’re next Roy.’_

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually uploaded this fic couple years ago but didn't like how the plot went so I deleted it but here it is, hopefully good and not cringy like the original one :p


End file.
